londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (series 9)
Episode 1 (series 9) is the first episode of London's Burning's ninth season, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on September 1, 1996. Episode Summary A flat blows up and a man leaps out of the window before running off. Blue Watch arrive at the scene and find that Station Officer Grant's Charlton crew already have the situation in hand. Grant asks Hallam about their new member Jack Morgan as he has heard rumours about him. Sicknote is moaning about Billy's cooking and pining for Bayleaf's cooking. Back at the station Nick advises Hallam to take no notice of Grant's gossiping. The day of Sicknote's 20 year service medal is approaching, but he is unenthused, seeing it as confirmation of old age. Nick tells him he should be proud and insists he attend the ceremony. Sicknote comments that Jean has already said the same but has been struggling to come to terms of being Blue Watch's senior hand since Bayleaf and Kevin have left. Meanwhile, the same man involved in the earlier explosion turns up at his ex wife's house demanding to see his children. She barricades herself and the children into a bedroom so the man pours petrol around the house. He then lights a match igniting himself and the house. The bells go down at Blackwall and both appliances leave to attend the house fire. Hallam finds the dead man and places him outside. They manage to rescue the woman and her children. When the shift is over, Hallam drops Pearce off outside a video shop and waits in the car. As he is waiting Jenny spots him and approaches him for a talk. Geoff collects the video he has ordered and also sees Jenny chatting to Hallam before she leaves. Hallam returns home to a row with Sandra about inviting her work colleagues round for dinner. Geoff returns home to watch his video about steam trains. Kelly and George drop off Shaun for his first day at school. George tells him to stand up for himself with the boxing moves he has taught him which Kelly disapproves of. George returns at the end of the day to collect him and meets another mum, who informs him that Shaun gave her daughter a left hook. George blames it on Kelly before quietly advising Shaun to hit the boys, not the girls. Sicknote and Jean attend his 20 year service ceremony. Jack watches his ex wife Linda outside her house with their son Stephen. He has brought Stephen his birthday present. He stays with Stephen for a while and is hurt when Stephen accidentally refers to his stepdad Ian as his dad. Ian then arrives home and Jack leaves. At a Greek restaurant an emergency exit is blocked with boxes. A car speeds down the street and crashes through the restaurant's front window. The customers flee but cannot escape because the exit is blocked. Blue Watch arrive and manage to force their way through the exit. It turns out that Nick knows the owner of the restaurant, Alexis, who is desperate to talk to him. Cast Quotes Appearances Jack Morgan - first appearance Stephen Morgan - first appearance Linda Morgan Ian S.O. Dave Grant Galleries 9